


Truth For A Dream

by AbsolutelyIris



Series: The Long Way Home [4]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyIris/pseuds/AbsolutelyIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleet Week 2012. A reformed bad boy turned sailor and a former party girl turned career woman meet in a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth For A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Like [The Long Way Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1528280/chapters/3233198), [One Morning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1677629) and [The Moment You Start Believing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2104791/chapters/4589883), you can take this as part of a series or as a standalone. 
> 
> Special thanks to [disdainfullady](http://archiveofourown.org/users/disdainfullady/pseuds/disdainfullady) and all my Parker heads for looking this over and making sure I got these two crazy kids well!
> 
> This is my submission for the VM Fic Recs' [August Challenge](http://vmficrecs.tumblr.com/post/93514710832/august-veronica-mars-fic-prompts).
> 
> And hey, there's a soundtrack! Logan and Parker's tunes for their Fleet Week. [Check it](http://open.spotify.com/user/absolutelyiris/playlist/7nlwju23z6nj3H4b1BUGNp)!

**7:27pm**

The first thing Logan recognized was her legs.

Lilly, it was her hair. Veronica, her ass. Parker Lee? Her long legs.

See, those were the legs he had grown obsessed with during their first date. He got to really hang out with her during that Valentine's game but she was in jeans, then. On their first date, she was in a jean skirt and a red sweater with a tiny white heart on the collar. He had felt under-dressed in his jeans and baggy sweater but soon her smile and legs wiped away his insecurities for a night.

That was years and lifetimes ago, and the way he saw her through the crowd and she saw him now was like a dream. Civilians and Navy men moved between them as he slowed to a stop several feet away, the clash of loud band, rock, rap, and pop music filling the streets from the various bars, restaurants and cars. He in his white naval uniform and she in her white tank top and it really was something out of a movie.

Fleet Week in San Diego. His first, and it had been insanity. Drinks and eager women and proud veterans and sudden kisses and lewd offers and a pretty good time with his shipmates and then...this. A slow motion haze worthy of Sofia Coppola's direction.

First, her legs peeking out of a thin, loose yellow skirt. The setting sun hit her beautifully, like it was made for her. Her slim hand froze on her drink- some pink concoction, of course- as her green eyes landed on him. She gave him a once-over, taking in his uniform as her hand dropped to the table at the bar bench she sat at.

Finally, he moved, walking over to her table where she sat, alone (that's not possible, is it? She would never be alone). His breath caught as he slipped his hat off, clutching it tightly. She was even more beautiful than in college, although the dark hair was a shock. Still, he gave her a crooked smile and a nod, inhaling deeply.

“Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine,” he said with a squint.

The smile slowly crept on her face. “ _Logan Echolls_. Hello, stranger.”

**7:39pm**

“Holy shit, man!” Parker leaned over the table, slapping Logan's arm. “Are you really in the Navy or did you just rent that to get laid or-”

“I'm only just slightly offended you'd think I would need a costume to get laid,” Logan interrupted with a raise of his eyebrows. He picked up his beer, taking a long drink as he gazed at her.

The first ten minutes had been only somewhat strained. The usual overly polite “how've you been?” “you look good” bullshit everyone who hasn't talked in years does, a couple of awkward silences, some avoidance of eye contact. Then she had ordered he buy her a drink and it was game on. He was surprised and yet not really surprised that they were able to jump right back into things, they always got on well and the years apart, along with drinks, had helped them along through the requisite polite chit chat of two people unsure of how to approach each other.

“Whatever, dude,” she pulled her phone from her small brown leather purse (complete with a disco ball key chain attached to the strap which was refreshingly Parker), checking it before shoving it away. “So, what, did you get this as a plea deal? Did you mess with the wrong person?”

“It's a long, boring story but I'm kind of glad I did it. It's not as exciting as the PR work _you're_ doing but-” he laughed. “What are we even talking about?”

“I don't know, I'm on my third drink.”

“I have to catch up, then,” he said cheerfully, gesturing to the passing waitress and pointing at his bottle.

Her eyes crinkled in amusement as she eyed the too friendly waitress setting down his drink. Off to the side were a group of women, each clearly trying to get the nerve to approach him. “By the way, _totally shocked_ you'd even talk to me after I told you my job.”

Logan shrugged. “Normally, I'm wary of PR people but you,” he gave her warm smile. “You I like.”

She shot him an incredulous look. “Are you actually flirting with me?”

“Don't I always flirt with you?”

“Of course you do, I'm pretty awesome,” Parker brushed her hair aside, freezing when Logan's eyes caught on her hand.

“What the hell is that?” Logan lunged over the table and grabbed Parker's left hand, holding it up between them. “Is that a _ring_?” he squinted at her, almost looking- and feeling- just slightly miffed. And maybe disappointed. “Are you _engaged_?”

“Yes,” she said shortly, snatching her hand back.

“What's his name?”

She gave him a tight smile. “Scott.”

“Last name.”

“Oh,” her eyebrows rose as she fixed her ring. “ _No_.”

He blinked, sitting back in his seat and eyeing her. Inspecting her behavior. She was sitting straight, it reminded him of the time he had met her parents, that stiff posture of being insanely uncomfortable. Was _he_ making her uncomfortable? Or was it the current topic? He couldn't read her. _That_ was unnerving. “What's he do?”

“He's in marketing.”

Logan gave a slight laugh, waiting for her to continue. She didn't, sipping her drink, and he was kind of baffled. She had been relaxed and okay until he brought up her boyfriend. “We don't have to talk about him if you don't want to...”

“Maybe later. Get a couple more drinks in,” she cringed in that way he remembered indicated she was about to say something uncomfortable and she leaned back in her seat, distancing herself. “Look, it's been really nice to see you, Logan,” she smiled at him before discreetly gesturing at the gaggle of women to her left eyeing him. “But it _is_ Fleet Week and your fan club awaits.”

He frowned, a bit thrown off by the sudden turn of the conversation. “Are you kicking me out already?”

Parker shrugged, stirring her drink. “No. But I'm probably not the kind of company you want. Since...you know. Fleet Week. Go have fun.”

“Okay...” he stood, picking up his hat. “It was nice to see you, Parker.”

She smiled, a courteous smile which didn’t hold any of her contagious joy from earlier, giving him a nod. “You too.”

Logan took a step away, then another, watching as her gaze moved back to her drink. She didn't look back in his direction, or even at the other women, completely immersed in her task. No further interest at all in him or his comings and goings. He was _kind of_ offended.

He spun around, slipping back into his seat. She looked up, not bothering to hide the surprise from her face, and he gave her a slow smile. “Yeah...I'd have more fun here.”

Parker returned the smirk, leaning forward. His eyes narrowed as he mimicked her, waiting. “Can I wear your hat?” his grin grew as he held it out to her and she squealed, snatching it from his grasp.

**8:17pm**

“Lieutenant JG!”

Logan's jaw clenched at the sound of his shipmate's bark, licking his lips slowly. Thomas and Bell were cool guys but after a morning and early afternoon of them, he needed a break. He had managed to escape and find some sunshine in the form of Parker. And now there was an intrusion.

“Who's JG?” Parker murmured as they continued to dance in their little corner on the crowded dance floor.

Couples, he was pretty sure most of them had just met, were slow-dancing like they were, some grinding, and most making out. He and Parker were in the middle of a game of Twenty Questions, her arm hooked around his neck holding him close as they whispered questions and yes no answers, they could fool the world into thinking they were together.

His hand pressed against her lower back as he glanced over his shoulder as the two men approached. “Junior Grade. I rank lower than them and they don't let me forget it,” he straightened up, separating from Parker to give the two men a courteous nod. “Lieutenants.”

“We've been looking for you, man,” the taller, blonde sailor glanced at Parker, giving her a subtle once-over and a charming smile. “Ma'am, I am Lieutenant Thomas, it is an absolute pleasure.”

Logan inhaled deeply, gesturing at Parker. “Lieutenant, this is Parker Lee. My college girlfriend. Parker, this is Lieutenant Aaron Thomas,” his head jerked in the direction of the handsome black sailor beside him. “And this is Lieutenant Joseph Bell.”

Parker gave the two men a polite smile, “His _ex_ -girlfriend. Hi.”

Bell was more than amused, elbowing Logan. “Why am I not surprised you messed this one up?”

Logan glanced at Parker, his lips pressing together in slight irritation as she nodded in agreement. “Eighteen and stupid syndrome. Sorry I ditched earlier, the shrieking teenagers were giving me a headache.”

Thomas smacked Logan's arm playfully, gesturing toward the door. “Well, bring your date, we're going to go eat at that BBQ place near the beach.”

“Nah, I'll stay here,” he discreetly nodded toward Parker, giving the two men his best raised eyebrows of _I am getting laid tonight_ he could manage. “The conversation's getting _good_.”

“ _Conversation_ ,” Bell repeated, giving Logan a wink. “Got it,” he turned to Parker, extending his hand. “Ms. Lee, you have a wonderful evening.”

Parker accepted his handshake, laughing as Thomas and Bell continued to grin at her. “What's going on?”

“Nothing, ma'am, we were just leaving,” Thomas gave her a nod before glancing at Logan with a knowing smile. “See you in the morning, JG.”

Logan relaxed as Thomas and Bell maneuvered their way out of the bar, letting out a sigh of relief. He turned back to Parker, pulling her back into his embrace to continue their dance. “Anyway. The hair looks good. Different, but good.”

She bit back a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck. “It's natural.”

“I've seen you naked, I know.”

Her mouth dropped in mock offense. “Manners, JG!”

He laughed and quickly gathered himself back to a more serious disposition. “Okay, okay. Your object. Can I buy it in a store?”

“Yes!”

**8:31pm**

Parker set down her beer, her free hand jolting up to her head and adjusting Logan's hat. “How's Veronica?”

He nearly spit out his drink and he tilted forward, swallowing quickly as he nodded. “Five drinks to approach the pink elephant? Nice.”

“I was _being_ polite,” she said just a tad too loudly, looking past his shoulder at the group of screeching and obviously drunk girls dashing for some sailors. “How is she?”

Logan shrugged. He supposed this could be considered payback for their earlier conversation on her guy. There really was nothing to say about Veronica, she was surely going to be disappointed. “Dunno.”

Her eyebrows rose as her eyes settled on him once more. “Color me surprised.”

Logan gave her a crooked grin and another shrug. “It's what she wanted.”

“Okay,” she nodded slowly, her expression completely relaxed. “How do you feel about that?”

“Who cares, it's been years,” he reached over, fixing the hat for her. There were times to have deep, introspective conversations and this night wasn't one of them. Talking about past lives and emotions wasn't on the menu tonight. He was over he and Parker sitting there prim and proper, that wasn't who they were, he wasn't going to accept that. “Come on, Parker Lee, show me a good fucking time.”

**8:44pm**

Logan turned the dart over his fingers as he set his beer down, glancing at Parker. She was currently measuring distance and velocity from her spot next to him, a frown playing on her lips. “Do you live here? I forgot to ask.”

She smiled tightly, throwing her dart. It hit the board just on the bold line of the bulls eye and she nodded primly, satisfied. “Nope. Visiting family.”

“Your family moved?”

“No,” her tone had achieved maximum monotony, then. She turned away from him, picking up her drink. “Scott's family.”

Logan eyed her as he stepped up to throw his final dart. “If you're visiting Scott No Name's family, why are you here?” he asked, trying to keep his tone casual.

She shrugged. “Had to get away for a bit.”

His dart hand lowered slightly. Out of anything, he wasn't used to Parker being so evasive. If he remembered anything about her, it was how warm she had been. Genuinely kind and open. He looked down, a brief moment of guilt hitting him. He had definitely taken advantage of that openness. “They're not worried about where you are?”

“He knows where I am.”

His eyebrows rose as he gave her a sidelong glance. Evasive _and_ distant. Right there, in the middle of that crowded, loud as fuck bar, he wanted to ask her about her life during the last five years. He wanted to know everything about her. Hell, he wanted to see more of the Parker he had wanted to linger around for a few months in college until it all went to shit. Somehow, he just knew she wasn't going to let him in. He hadn't earned or deserved that from her. “Scott No Name knows you're with me?”

Parker sighed, glancing at the ceiling. “No, he doesn’t know. His family is exhausting and I don’t want to talk about it. Can we play, please?”

“Parker-”

Parker turned to Logan, gesturing at the dartboard with an exasperated wave. “Stop stalling and throw the dart. Accept your fate.”

Logan smirked, returning his gaze to the board. “Listen, I'm professionally trained to be accurate. You're confident in your win considering we're _tied_.”

“We'll see.”

Logan's face fell as the dart landed just outside the bulls eye. He had experienced many embarrassments in his life. Losing this game to a moderately tipsy public relations rep in a bright skirt when his career skill was supposed to be his precision was now at the top of the list. He was suddenly relieved Thomas and Bell had decided food was more important than ragging on him.

Parker's whoop of victory was right in his ear as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. “Too bad, soooo sad!” she trilled happily.

He shook his head when Parker tightened her grip on his shoulders, lifting her phone up above arms length. The laugh escaped before he could stop himself. “Oh god.”

“Losers selfie!” Parker sang, turning to look at him.

Logan turned his head at the same time, leaning for her lips.

He hadn't meant to. He was just curious. Curious over whether her lips were as soft as he remembered. If she still wore strawberry lip gloss. If she could fix how lonely he still was. If he could treat her right this time. If he could fix some of his wrongs, get a second chance.

Maybe he needed to cool it on the liquor for a couple of hours.

Maybe he needed to remember that freaking rock on her finger. He thought he was over that self-destructive streak. Thomas would have him doing a hundred pushups by now.

She pulled away swiftly, giving him a firm look. She looked a bit flustered, a lot surprised, but there was no slap. “No more drinks for you,” she said, poking his chest.

Logan managed to scoff in recovery, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, you practically had your mouth on me, just say you want to make out.”

She let out an astonished huff and he shook his head, tapping her arm. “Take your prize, sore winner.”

Parker grinned brightly for the camera and Logan fixed a smile as well.

When Parker excused herself to use the restroom, Logan did a quick search for her on Facebook. She had been playing with her phone a bit while he was ordering them another round. Knowing her, she certainly uploaded the pic in the last ten minutes and sure enough, she had, complete with caption. _Got myself a sailor!!!!!_ Beneath it was Veronica's friend Mac- Mac looked _great_ , what were the odds?- asking, _What the crap, is that LOGAN?_

Her profile photo was herself and presumably Scott No Name. Handsome guy, dark hair and a smile made for the movies. He already didn't like the guy. Logan's eyes drifted to her relationship status before he could stop himself. Engaged to one Scott Macintosh. She would be Parker Macintosh. It didn't suit her, he didn't like it.

“One more round and then we're watering up!”

He smirked at the sound of Parker's yell as she approached, quickly adding her as a friend.

**9:41pm**

Three games of pool and two more drinks in, Logan decided maybe he _did_ want to get laid.

It wasn't exactly a well-thought out plan, even as Parker fed him water in an attempt to sober them both up. Parker stretched and bent over with each strike, her long form still graceful and he could appreciate the sight. Watching her move about from behind had been one of his favorite activities when they were dating. It wasn't a bad view, really.

He remembered sex with Parker being fun. The first time, it was a bit awkward and he tried his best to make her as comfortable as possible but after that, it was cool. Fun and no heavy shit and it was just nice not having a huge weight on his shoulders and chest for a while. It was easy and relaxed. She was fun. Maybe she was still fun. Maybe even with the years apart, they hadn't lost that.

It definitely wasn’t a well-thought out plan. She was engaged but she was here, wasn’t she? She had spent most of their time together so far kind of flirting with him, hadn’t she? Maybe she was into it too. Wasn’t Fleet Week supposed to be like Vegas, anyway? It wasn’t like he was going to meet Scott No Name. One time for old times sake wouldn’t hurt anyone. Right?

Logan stood behind Parker, lightly grasping her hips. Her skirt was twisted around her thighs and for a moment, he allowed himself to imagine his hands pulling it up to feel her soft skin. She tilted her head back, her eyebrows rising as she glanced at him. “It helps,” he said in her ear, his mouth brushing over her hair. “If you align yourself with the table.”

“Uh, I think I'm the one kicking ass here,” she slipped away, smirking. “The way you flirt is shameful, I am not going to fuck you, very drunk Logan.”

Logan frowned, leaning his head on his pool cue. “Damn. Why not?”

Parker gave him a beatific smile, holding up her left hand and wiggling her fingers.

He cringed. “Oh, yeah. And ouch. And _damn_.”

She pointed her cue at him in a mock en garde. “Even if I _wasn't_ engaged, I wouldn't fuck you, Very Drunk Lieutenant JG.”

He straightened up, gently knocking her cue with his with a smirk. She wasn’t acting weird about his moment of stupidity, she was just joking around. God, he missed that. “Come on. It's Fleet Week. Do it for your country.”

“Yeah, okay,” Parker struck his cue once more before dropping it on the pool table. “I'm bored, let's do some shots.”

**10:22pm**

“Let me ask you a question. It's not like I've been holding on to this, I've moved on, who cares. But I'm just curious. Why did you hook up with me if you were still in love with Veronica?”

Logan rubbed at his face, his fingers sliding over the neck of his beer bottle. He knew it was coming. Deep down, he knew. She still had questions, she wanted answers. Parker was never a delusional person. Too bad she hadn't known him well enough back then to see the signs before he ruined her. “This isn't Fleet Week material. Shouldn't you be rubbing my crotch with your bare foot or-”

“You broke my heart.”

His eyes lifted up to Parker as she downed the rest of her beer. She was tipsier than he and that was probably the only reason she had even brought that subject up. But not without liquid courage, he knew all about that.

He sighed heavily, starting to bring his bottle to his lips. She wanted the truth, he would give it to her. He owed her that, at least. “I was really broken up about Veronica. You were really nice and I wanted to move on.”

She crossed her arms over her chest as she chuckled, not kindly. “You let me fall for you. Do you know how much that sucked?”

His jaw clenched as he leaned back in his seat. “I wanted to move on, Parker. I didn't know you were going to fall in love with me-”

Parker laughed incredulously, throwing her head back. “Oh please, do not flatter yourself, I wasn't _in love_ with you.”

“Then what's this argument about?”

“We're not arguing, we're _talking_ , Logan. It's what _adults_ do,” she said sharply. “And it's _very_ hurtful when you think someone you're really caring about is actually _using_ you to move on from the girl he's in love with! Get a clue! You really hurt my feelings.”

He blinked in surprise. “You cared about me.”

“Yeah,” she replied, her voice almost stilted in its awkwardness. Her gaze focused on him. “Did you even like me?”

Logan inhaled sharply at the question, straightening up. This was too deep for him. How do you explain to someone your self-esteem was so fucking low you hadn't even _considered_ she might actually really like you, that you were even worthy of that kind of genuine affection? That someone other than Veronica could actually see you and like you? That you think you're in for a fun time, only to realize this girl was supposed to be someone you got to know and loved and married? That this girl wasn't someone you hurt because that guilt always sobered you up good? That her friendship and smile and laughs meant more to you during that terribly rough time than anything?

But he doesn't say those things. He just nods, hearing the dismay creep into his voice. “Yes, I liked you! I still do. My intention wasn't to hurt you. I really did like you, I just fucked up everything, okay.”

Parker leaned on her forearms on the table, locking eyes with him. “You actually meant a lot to me, Logan. You were the first guy I slept with after my...my-” she tilted her head, gritting out, “ _Rape_ and you were patient and gentle and it meant a lot. You being cool with me meant a lot,” she lowered her head, her dark hair obscuring her face. “And I stopped being Veronica's friend because of it. It sucked.”

He licked his lips slowly, shaking his head and not knowing what else to do. “I am sorry I hurt you. It was never, ever my intention. I cared about you too, you know.”

She shook her head, looking away from him. Almost mortified. “Yeah, okay.”

“Parker, I'm the one that asked you out,” he said firmly. “I asked you out when we should have just stayed friends because I wasn't ready. You want personal accountability, here it is. It was all on me. I fucked with your emotions and I fucked up big time. But I never meant to hurt you.”

The silence between them then, even in the rowdy bar, was uncomfortable and brutal. Parker sat there looking sad and reflective and he was ashamed and they were both drunk. It was Fleet Week and he was having a deep, emotional conversation instead of being serviced by an eager woman. Typical, stupid Logan.

Parker suddenly burst out laughing, shaking her head. His gaze jolted up and she continued to laugh, rubbing her eyes. “We have drunk _too_ much and _not_ enough, bitch.”

Logan started to smile as she continued to giggle, and the laughter started as she tried to drink to no avail. And that was that, the tension was gone. This was easy. He missed easy. “Fucking breathe, Lee,” he chuckled, rubbing at his face.

**10:39pm**

They started barhopping, spending about fifteen minutes in each place in an attempt to hit up all the bars on the street. The feat was especially hard because of the uniform and Logan wanted to tell the well-wishers to just leave him alone so he could accomplish something that night.

In one bar, they loudly sang along to Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons as they tried to throw popcorn into each other's mouths. They sang louder and danced to the Arctic Monkeys as they played whack-a-mole and shit-talked in another bar. In another, they danced in their seats and sang along to the Alabama Shakes. The best bar had people drunkenly singing along to The White Stripes and Parker stood on a chair to do so, her hand gripping the top of Logan's hair as he braced her hips and they shouted about their seven nation army.

And they laughed and were as silly as they wanted to be in them all, with not a care in the whole world.

This was the most fun he had had in _years_.

**12:44am**

Parker ended up tripping on the sidewalk as they stumbled out of the last bar, still singing along to _Brianstorm_ , her purse in Logan's hands.

To her delight, Logan scooped her up in his arms rather effortlessly, gathering all of his sobriety to walk down the sidewalk. She wrapped her arms around his neck before pointing down the road. “ _Thunder, are you puttin' us under_! To the beach, JG!”

“Can you not call me that, for fuck's sake.”

“To the beach, Logan JG!”

**1:18am**

They end up sprawled out on the sand, neither one of them caring much about their clothes.

Logan's memories through the years have faded and become foggy but he still associated certain things with people. The Carpenters' _Merry Christmas, Darling_ with his mother on Christmas day. Marshmallows were Veronica, always Veronica. Pears were his father and the nausea that came with it.

Parker, it was cherries. It was vanilla. It was Talking Heads' _Once in a Lifetime_ , which was playing on the car radio when they were making out after their fourth date and he had asked her if she wanted to go back to his.

Which was currently playing from a bar a good stone's throw away.

His gaze shifted to Parker, wondering if she was making the relation, if she was connecting the dots. She kept staring up at the sky, a faint sadness in her eyes. She was beautiful, the moonlight hit her just right, she was always perfectly framed. He really wanted to know what was going on in her head. But he hadn't earned that.

He leaned forward, resting his chin on her bare arm. “If I was going to fall in love with anyone other than Veronica,” he mumbled, “I wanted it to be you.”

She leveled him with a sudden punch to the arm. “That was _horrible_!” she scolded as he pulled back, his mouth dropping. “How drunk are you?”

“I pour my heart out and you fucking _hit me_?”

“Who _says_ that? Do girls really fall for that? For crap's sake, did you really think that was the moment to try that?”

Logan tried to hide his pout, turning back to the sea. “I was just trying to be romantic, you could have at least entertained me.”

Parker snorted, bringing her knees to her chest. “Try harder, corny.”

“Not now, I'm not,” he smirked as she started to giggle. “Go find another sailor to get drunk with, we're finished.”

She continued to giggle, shaking her head. “ _I wanted it to be you_...that was _terrible_.”

**1:33am**

“Parker. Listen. If you don't want to marry this guy...don't.”

**1:56am**

Parker's head rested on Logan's shoulder as they watched the water, her fingers running along his open palm absently. “We were awesome friends, weren't we?”

“Yeah,” he said softly. “I miss it.”

“Me too.”

Logan cleared his throat, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. “Give me your number. We can e-mail and text or whatever the kids are doing now.”

She smiled, handing him her phone as she took his. “We can play Angry Birds together.”

“No.”

“Fine.”

**2:11am**

They walked in silence down the street. The road was still crowded and rowdy but not enough to make walking difficult. Still, he kept his hand at her elbow, ready to steer her from any drunken partiers. She leaned against his side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving her arm a firm squeeze.

“I'm going to be honest,” Parker said, “I don't have anything more figured out at twenty-three than I did at eighteen. I am still confused and dizzy.”

“Yeah, I think we're okay until thirty,” Logan replied with a grin. “Then it just becomes sad.”

She shrugged, holding on to Logan's hat atop her head. As they stopped at a red light, she pulled away from him, taking a step to the side as she fixed up her skirt. “It's like we don't get enough time to do the crap we want to, you know?”

“As cynical as I am, I believe in second chances,” his grin faded as he glanced down at Parker. “We're not going to get our second chance, are we?”

She smiled ruefully, tilting her head to the side. “Nope.”

**2:52am**

Parker's car was a beautiful red convertible, very suitable for her. White seats and waxed exterior. He would've asked her to take it for a test drive if it wasn't nearly three in the fucking morning. At least she was sober enough to drive back to her boyfriend's family's place.

“No big, we're in the guest house so it's not like I'll have to see his family. I texted him, he's leaving the door unlocked,” Parker opened the driver's side door, giving Logan a proud smile. “He won big time in poker against his brothers, we're going to totally spend it on macarons tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a great time.”

Parker rubbed her lips together before sighing deeply. “Scott’s a great guy, Logan. He’s the best. It’s just…” she trailed off and he caught her glancing at her ring. “It’s fast.”

He stared at her for a moment before giving her a halfhearted smile of reassurance. “Then slow it down.”

“Maybe I will,” she said softly.

Logan grinned, running his hand down her arm. “I had a really great time, Parker. Really. It was nice seeing you.”

“Totally,” she bit her lower lip, gazing at him through her hair. “Look,” she grasped his hand in hers, giving him a squeeze. “Why don't you call me next time you're back in town-” she laughed as he gave her a comical look of hopefulness. “Not for _that_ , dumbass. So we can hang.”

He nodded slowly, surprised at the happy warmth drifting through him, then. “I'd love that,” he mumbled, squeezing her hand back.

She lifted her free hand to her head. “Your hat...”

“Keep it,” he said with a nod and he smiled when she gave him a bashful grin, lowering her hand.

Years and lifetimes ago, her genuine smile and kindheartedness had been foreign to him and he had cautiously stepped around it, not willing to accept it. He thinks he can, now. He knows he deserves it, he can earn back that friendship and trust. He's sure of it.

She lets go first.

“Bye, Logan,” she said as she climbed into her car.

He shut the door for her, tapping the edge. “Drive safe.”

“Don't die in a puddle somewhere, I'll feel really bad.”

Logan rolled his eyes, nodding. “I'll try.”

Parker grinned, resting her hand over his briefly before starting her car. “Next time I'm in town, we'll go bowl or something. Kick some high schoolers' ass. It'll be awesome.”

“Totally,” he turned, watching her drive off.

The streetlamps lit her path and soon, the vehicle disappeared into the night. Parker Lee was gone once again. And he was alone once again.

Logan glanced at the sky, staring at the few stars that littered the darkness. He for certain believed in second chances and tonight was proof of that, he was convinced. This was a relationship he could save, a friendship that could fix itself and become something to look forward to the few times a year he checked his facebook.

Maybe she'll even let him win at bowling next time.

**10:01am**

He woke to a text and a voicemail from Parker, much to his surprise.

_JG! Play this 4 the guys so u don't have 2 go back in shame!! xxoo_

The shower was running as Logan sat on the corner of his bed, listening to the message on speaker. As Parker spoke in a breathy tone, he started to laugh. The laughter grew the more she talked, it was fucking ridiculous.

He had really missed ridiculous. And laughing. Hell, he hadn't known how much he really missed Parker and her whole craziness. Kismet was a fucking killer. Best Fleet Week ever.

“Logan...oh my god. Last night was amazing. Just...I can barely walk. I saw God. I mean, how did we even break the headboard? Can you _believe_ it? Anyway, you should call me next time you're in town. I have handcuffs , the _furry_ kind. God, I just can't believe it. I need to go to church, I need to thank God for you because oh my _God_ -”

With a smirk, Logan texted Parker back.

_Thx for the help. Drinks are on me._


End file.
